


Lokitty Does What He Wants

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [9]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: No seriously, that's it.  Lokitty does what he wants.





	Lokitty Does What He Wants

  
  
Lokitty glowered. Ft. Asshole? Really? He was not an ass despite what his human said. Besides, his lady deserved the bracelet more than the human. Crossing his paws Lokitty glowered. Miss K didn't know him well enough if she though he wouldn't gift such a lovely thing to his lady. Lilkitty definitely deserved pretty things. Still... Ft. Asshole was a horrible place to be trapped.

"Miss Kathy?"

"No," she replied.

Lokitty crossed his paws and sulked. Fine then. If that's what his Lilkitty demanded then that was good enough for him.

"Do you know why you're in Ft. Asshole?"

"Because you're mean?"

Kathy shook her head.

"My Lilkitty is so much prettier. She deserves the jewelry."

"You do realize you're supposed to be my kitty, right?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."


End file.
